


Bright are the Stars over Shandora

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far removed from the festivities, captain and first mate admire the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright are the Stars over Shandora

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece, its characters, or any of its related material.

His blunted fingernails are like fine razors, layers of dried blood and soot gathering beneath them as they rake over the swordsman’s skin, leaving clean copper colored lines behind them. Zoro gasps under the stars, the worldly place he’s found himself foremost on his mind. Following this man into fortune and fame, to criminal glory, black market brawling, and tender infamy? Zoro’s back presses flat against cold rock at his back, soothing his aches and electrical burns. 

These are the ruins of Shandora.

Zoro’s not entirely sure he knows exactly how he’s gotten physically where he is. There’s nothing above him at all, except a crisp clear moon and bluer than blue sky pricked with thousands of stars. There are ribbons of color mixed in. Reds and golds, veins of deep emerald like dragons he’s sure he’s never seen back down on the Blue Sea. The green haired first mate is just about to ask what’s happening, and where is everyone, when a warm wet tunnel encloses him, slowly sucking against the glans to tease and flick Zoro’s slit. Without his consent, Zoro’s body convulses, leaving him heating up from the inside.

“Shi –shi –shi –shi!” 

Without giving his swordsman time to recover from pulling him neatly apart with his mouth, the younger man’s arms slide under bare thighs, pulling the older man closer on the block of freezing stone. Zoro doesn’t mind the cold, in fact he’s rather touched that his captain had thought of the burns to his back at all. It certainly felt good, soothing to his overheated skin. It left him able to breathe. 

Reaching to take off his red vest, his captain kicks off his sandals, shorts sliding down only a moment afterwards, he puts a hand on either side of Zoro’s bandaged chest. He feels the hum of his nakama there, solid and alive. Real, in just the way Luffy needs him to be real. 

“Zoro missed the show.” He breathes against Zoro’s neck, closing a nip to the man’s cheek and nuzzling into two days of jade stubble. “Should-a seen it~ I had to jerk off this giant gold ball.” 

Grasping Zoro’s sack, the younger riles him. Working two fingers in tiny circles while others push forward from behind. “S-sorry I m—ah – missed that.” 

Broken words made his captain grin. White teeth glinting from a black silhouette made darker by the sheer brilliance of stars behind. Hands retreated, only to return a moment later. Zoro keens at the sky, prone and panting. Chopper had been clear to him that he was to rest, and if any strain were to come to him, he would surly open every wound he had and die. His captain must have heard the same thing, Zoro grins at how the conversation must have gone…

“So, if Zoro gets super relaxed, he’ll get better faster?” 

“Luffy, you can’t relax more or less, it’s just not the kind of thing you can measure by volume.” 

“Zoro likes sake! Sake relaxes him! We should give him a TON of sake!” 

“NO!” 

Zoro wishes alcohol had been part of his captain’s plan for this evening, though he’s not at all complaining of his current treatment. The young man had a tendency to wreck things before they’re even begun. Too strong for his own good, and too unpredictable by nature of his own body; the Gumo Gumo no Mi, almost too versatile. 

“Zoro’s mind is wandering~” 

He digs his fingers into Zoro’s firm buttocks, keeping his swordsman supported as he pushes two oil slicked fingers against his opening. Zoro’s hips jerk from where he’s lying on his back, still too groggy from his injuries (not to mention their treatment), and vastly content to let someone else think for a change, he settles back – his arms to his sides. His captain’s touch grows warmer as he sees the spread of his lover, eyes half lidded with green lashes half obscuring Zoro’s blown pupils. 

Zoro’s eyes close entirely with the insertion of a third finger. He’s working Zoro open with gently strokes, scissoring and pressing in deep enough to brush against his prostate. The swordsman’s hips grind down onto his captain’s hand each time he does this, stimulating a part of his nakama he knows doesn’t get as much attention as it probably should. 

When he drags himself inside, the young captain pauses, gathering body and soul at the single point of their connection to cradle and hold. He can do this much, to comfort Zoro – from the inside, and make all that is outside bearable with the turn. 

His hands wind upwards, pressing Zoro’s toned belly with heat, and before he’s much begun to move, Zoro’s spent himself between them. 

The Strawhat captain hums, grinning into his continued slow thrusts inside Zoro’s trembling body. He’s clutching his swordsman’s left leg to him, a level of control in his movements Zoro would not have before that very moment given him credit for. Zoro let himself relax under his lover. His captain lighting, dousing, and relighting fires inside him. Lifting jade eyes to capture the younger’s, Zoro reaches for his nakama, lacing his fingers into the other’s free hand. The raven haired captain stares back into Zoro, a hungry lilt to his grinning face as he bucks sweetly. 

Zoro can feel his nakama’s need for release coiled in deep, rutting into him with intent of will. He eases his muscles, concentrating exclusively on the fine line of wordless communication in the other man’s eyes. 

Tomorrow they’ll go back down to join the rest of the crew, but that’s tomorrow. 

That night is young, and it is theirs. 

The stars have rarely shown so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
